


I trust you

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Between Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul: re, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ghouls, Nishiki is a grumpy gus, Nishiki protects reader, Secret Crush, Songfic, shy reader, traumatized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: (f/n) is a shy girl that frequents Anteiku as inspiration for her art work who happens to catch the eye of the grumpy ghoul Nishiki. When hidden issues arise, will these two damaged souls find happiness?





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished my first songfic. I do apologize for the length, I got a little detail happy. 
> 
> This fic is also listed on my Deviantart account happydoo2 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Song lyrics are Heavy Cross by Gossip  
> Tokyo Ghoul and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Nishiki Nishio

{It's a cruel, cruel world to face on your own  
A heavy cross to carry along  
The lights are on but everyone's gone  
And it's cruel} 

__

____

__

"You're at it again (f/n)?" A snarky voice said as a hazelnut haired man plopped down in the chair across from your's, your head jerking up from your drawing activity to stare at him in surprise. Crossing his arms across his chest as he smirked at you, the cocky man continued. "The old man is gonna have to start charging you rent."

"Nishiki! Leave (f/n) alone! Unlike your lazy self, she actually works for a living!" An short blue haired girl pauses her activity behind the coffee bar to angrily jab her finger in the air towards Nishiki. "She can stay as long as she wants!"

"So, that pad you're always scribbling on is your work? What is it?" he questioned as he attempted to peek around your arms firmly stationed on your sketchbook, totally ignoring Touka's previous scolding. 

You grab the sketchbook off the table and clutch it stubbornly to your chest. "I don't show anybody my work until it's finished." you murmured lowly, peering up at him shyly through your (h/c) bangs.

"Fine, It's not like I really care. You're probably crappy anyway." He sniffed. Shoving his chair backwards with a harsh squeal against the polished wooden floors, he stormed off to the little staircase behind the bar, the steps creaking harshly with his every stomping step. 

A small stream of tears burned it's way down your cheeks as you glanced down at the drawing on your pad. A perfectly lifelike color sketch of Nishiki took up the whole page. Dressed in his Anteiku uniform, Nishiki formally served the customers their requested coffee. The sketch was so realistic that the people seemed frozen in time, as if someone had simply pressed the pause button on real life. You had even managed to capture a rare friendly smile that had crossed Nishiki's face, lighting his normally solemn features with amusement .

"(f/n), are you okay?" Touka asked softly. Her blue eye shining with concern at your quietly sobbing form.

A few more tears escaped as you inhaled deeply, trying to calm yourself before answering. "It's okay Touka." you smiled, using your shirtsleeve to scrub your (e/c) eyes that were slightly red from the tears. "I'm used to it."

{It's a funny way to make ends meet  
When the lights are out on every street  
It feels alright but never complete  
Without joy} 

"Thank you. Come Again." Nikishi smiled charmingly as he called to the final exiting customer of the night. Although, as soon as the customer faded from view of the coffee shop, Nikishi's usual frown returned as he grabbed a broom and started harshly sweeping the shining wooden floor. "I thought he would never leave" He grumbled harshly under his breath as he swept, black dust and trash tracked in by the patron's shoes gathering into a small pile that resembled a dead rodent.

His amber eyes glared fiercely in your direction when the softly smothered giggles reached his ears. Although this only contributed to your amusement when you collapsed sideways in a cackling laugh against the side of your usual booth seat, the hem of your shirt riding up to reveal a large puckered pink scar that ran across your side and up your back. 

The laughter died in your throat when a feather light touch skimmed across the distorted skin, leaving a trail of chilled goosebumps in their wake. Hurriedly sitting up and hastily pulling your shirt down, you refused to meet the intense gaze of his amber eyes firmly fixed on you. 

"When were you bit by a ghoul?" He questions, gently sitting down in the seat next to you. 

"Eight years ago....A female ghoul broke into my home one night and killed my parents and my little sister. She didn't even eat them, just killed them and left them laying in their own blood." Nishiki reached across the table to grab a few napkins from the dispenser and hands it to you to wipe the tears flowing freely down your smooth cheeks. You smile gratefully as you take the offered napkin and dab under your eyes, softly clearing your throat before continuing. "I was hidden in a closet but I could see everything through a secret peephole. Just when I thought she was leaving, she smelled me. She blurred over to the closet door and jerked it off the hinges." Nishiki's eyes dropped from your face to your hands nervously rubbing together. "I had a snagged a kitchen knife off of the counter before I hid. So when I sprang up out of my hiding place, I stabbed her directly in the gut. She screamed bloody murder when she bent over from the knife, I ran for the door but she grabbed my ankle with one of those tentacle things. When she sunk her teeth in my waist, I thought I was dead but somehow I grabbed an iron shovel that my dad had placed by the door and shoved it backwards, blood sprayed out from hitting her directly in the eyes. She released me and I stumbled out the door and into the arms of a CCG investigator that had showed up. The investigators charged into the house but she was already gone. I followed the case for a few months but the CCG never found her." You blew out a breath forcefully. "It's been really hard for me to get back out in public and stuff, specially at night. I always feel like I'm on edge. Just waiting to be attacked again."

"So that's why you're always here? You're comfortable?" He asked, pushing his black rimmed glasses up on his nose.

"Yep, this is one of the few places I'm comfortable. It feels like home." a red flush colors your cheeks at the sentimentality of your words.  
Nishiki stands up and starts walking back over to the counter, stopping halfway to glance back over his shoulder at you. "As long as your quiet, you might as well stay."

No one would have guessed that beneath his grumpy exterior, his heart pounded at the sight of the beautiful beaming smile that stretched across your lips. 

{I checked you  
If it's already been done, undo it  
It takes two  
It's up to me and you to prove it 

On the rainy nights, even the coldest days  
You're moments ago but seconds away  
The principal of nature, it's true but  
It's a cruel world} 

"Where is it?" you mumbled as you turn around to survey the scene once more. A worn leather coach sagged against the wall of the apartment, the few throw pillows that had been previously piled on the couch now were strewn across the floor. An intimation red oriental pattered rug had been rolled against the wall opposite the couch. A painting of a lavender field hung sideways on the wall leading to the small kitchenette of the apartment where every cabinet swung open and advertised it's contents of cereal, canned beans and your other frequently used foodstuffs. 

"Why did it have to be that one?" your whine echoing through the empty room as you slumped down on the couch. Of anything you could have lost, it had to be the sketchbook filled with your drawings of Anteiku, it's patrons, and particularly Nishiki.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

Your eyes widened as you quickly ran a hand through your messy (h/c) stands, trying to make yourself seem somewhat presentable. Carefully stepping around strewn pillows, magazines, and a few loose coloring pencils, you slowly made your way through the disaster zone of your apartment to answer the door.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"I'm coming!" you shouted, hopping over an overturned umbrella to grasp the cold metal door knob and pull. The door swinging open to reveal a scowling and rain soaked Nishiki clad in a thick ivory sweater, denim blue jeans and black sneakers underneath a puffy royal blue jacket. He shivered as frozen water drops hung suspended from the ends of his shaggy cut hair and icy frost obscured the lens of his glasses.

"Bout time you answered." he grumbled, briskly brushing past you to enter the apartment uninvited. Only stopping when his gaze wandered over the minor wreckage of your belongings. "So, is this normal or did you have a small explosion?" he questioned monotonically, one hazel eyebrow arched up over amber eyes glimmering faintly with amusement.

A rosy blush colored your cheeks. "I was looking for something..." you trailed off as Nishiki started rummaging underneath his wet coat, pulling out your lost sketchbook from the dry depths. "You left this behind at Anteiku" he stated simply as he presented the sketchbook to you.

Your shaky hands tentatively grasped the crisp, dry paper from his hands and gently leaf through the book, every drawing still contained within the pages and completely untouched from the rain outside.

"You walked all the way here in the freezing rain just to bring back my sketchbook?" you asked softly, peering up at the taller man shyly through your long eyelashes.

The frown on Nishiki's face softened a bit as he rubbed awkwardly at the base of his neck with one hand. "I figured that you'd probably go crazy without it. I didn't look at it, I promise." His eyes widened in surprise as his lips parted in a soft oomph from the force of your embrace around his torso. His arms slowly raised to wrap delicately around your figure.

"Thank you Nishiki. You're my hero." you whispered before pulling away.

"It was nothing." he mumbled as he fiddled with his glasses, trying to disguise the shock still apparent on his face. 

"Would you like to see some of my drawings?" you ask. Laughing slightly when he answered you with a loud sneeze that nearly knocked his glasses off.

While Nishiki hung his still wet coat in the bathroom, you gathered up several assorted sketchbooks flung around the living room, you both settled on the leather couch sipping coffee and chat the night away.

{We can play it safe or play it cool  
Follow the leader or make up all the rules  
Whatever you want, the choice is yours  
So choose} 

The insect-like buzzing of your rapidly vibrating cellphone skittered across the tabletop, interrupting the hacking fit of coughing that racked your miserable figure. You stomach churned violently in protest at the sudden movement of you reached for the phone. Flipping it over, the flashing bright lights that signaled a new text message sent dull daggers of pain through your already aching skull. Closing one eye to minimize the blaring light, you squinted at the message to see what Nishiki wanted.

 **"We still on for tonight?"** his bluntness raised a small smile to your lips.

 **"Better not, I'm sick."** you texted back while you pulled a tissue out of the box and blew a long honk worthy of a Canadian Goose.

 **"You must be, you never miss a chance to go to the movies."** the message flashed back, followed quickly by **"I'll be there in 15."**

 **"NO! You'll get sick too!"** you slowly typed with leaden fingers and blurry eyes. A wave of Flu-induced exhaustion slowly was pulling you under it's surface.

A blinking message of **"Don't care."** was the last thing you saw as heavy eyelids closed tightly in sleep.

You didn't hear the door to your apartment open but the long finger poking your side awakened you promptly. Bleary eyes opened to see Nishiki's tall figure looming over your sleepy self. 

"Hmph, You look like death." he bluntly stated as you slowly sat up and sniffed loudly, trying to breathe through your firmly packed sinuses. 

"Thanks a lot" you muttered between another bout of hacking coughs. His harshness didn't upset you as much as it first had after spending so much time over the last few months with the grumpy hazelnut-haired man. Your slight crush on said man had bloomed into full blown love on your part. Nishiki had never truly vocalized his love for you but it was the little things that he did, like knowing your fear of the dark and always walking you home at night or keeping you in art supplies when you went on a creative binge, was evidence enough that his feelings for you had softened into something akin to affection. 

"You're very warm." he frowned as he placed a hand to your warm cheeks and then to your forehead. "Can you eat anything?"

"A little bit." you said, pinching your thumb and first finger together to illustrate.

"Well then, think you can keep this down?" he replied, producing a brown paper sack with the logo of your favorite restaurant. "It's their special recipe chicken noodle."

Your lips spread in a smile as Nishiki ventured into your kitchen, returning a few minutes later carrying a tray with the bowl of steaming soup, spoon, and a glass of water all perfectly in place. You scooted back against the headboard of the bed as Nishiki nestled the tray in your lap. Picking up the spoon and scooping a spoonful, you softly blew across the hot liquid before tasting it, your face scrunched up in delight when the savory flavors soothed the burning ache in your throat.

Spoonful by spoonful, you slowly ate the delicious soup as Nishiki sat beside you on the bed, his fierce amber eyes intensely observing your every movement. After a few minutes, the soup was completely gone as you settled beneath the blankets, watching Nishiki's departing back while he carried the tray back to the kitchen. He returned shortly to your side. His arms encircling your figure as you cuddled up closer to his side, your head resting on his sweater clad chest.

"I really appreciate you coming here Nishiki..." Your soft spoken words broken off by a cough. "you really shouldn't have through."

"I want to." he stated, fixing you with a skeptical stare. "I can't let my girl feel down just because she caught some stupid flu."

You giggled in delight as he jostled you gently with his arm around your waist. "Just hurry up and get better already." he murmured, tenderly placing a kiss to the top of your head. Your eyes slowly slipped closed, lulled to sleep by Nishiki's warm hold and the gentle drumming of his heartbeat under your ear.

{I checked you  
If it's already been done, undo it  
It takes two  
It's up to me and you to prove it 

I trust you  
It's already been done, undo it  
It takes two  
It's up to me and you to prove it} 

"Then that clumsy idiot Kaneki tripped and spilled coffee all down Mr. Fancy Pants Lawyer's back. That idiot was so mad I saw steam coming out of his ears. He didn't even take that dime he was squawking over, just stormed out while Kaneki was apologizing." Nishiki recounted the adventurous tale of a local lawyer's weekly visit to Anteiku (infamous throughout the neighborhood for claiming that the someone always shorted him a dime in change) and how he just happened to be the unfortunate victim of the week. "I swear, I just wanted to reach across that counter and strangle that man by his tie." he deadpanned while walking in tandem with your loudly laughing self, your right arm looped around his left.

"I'm glad that you find my traumatic experience so hilarious." he growled, glaring at you from the side of his eye.

"Oh hush, I've seen you calm down caffeine addicted moms with their five little precious demons clawing at your legs." You shivered at the terrifying mental image. "Ghouls aren't even that scary."

Nishiki's eyes widened a bit as his steps slowed, slightly in shock from the first time hearing you make light of your dramatic past. Tugging your arm slightly to get your attention, he asked "Is it getting easier to talk about your past?"

You glanced down at your feet and nodded. "Some days it's better, like I can actually not be afraid of everything." you sighed deeply "Other's are worse, my nerves jump at every little bump and knock I hear. I just know that somethings gonna happen and I'll be trapped again and this time I won't escape..." you trailed as fresh tears spattered down onto the pavement below.

"Look at me." He commanded firmly as he brushed a thumb gently over your cheeks to wipe the tears. Slowly, water filled (e/c) eyes met his own glowing amber orbs. "I'm not going to let anybody hurt you. Ghoul, human, or anything else." One hand lightly cupping your tear stained cheek as he leaned his forehead against yours. "I promise" The intensity of his vow ringing in your ears while his lips tenderly descended onto yours. Your eyes fluttering closed as your hands swiftly climbed up his neck and into his thick hazelnut hair, tugging his head closer while he deepened the kiss.

Strong arms wrapped around your waist, lifting you effortlessly and pressing you against the side of the dimly lit building. The kiss breaking unexpectedly as Nishiki's muscles stiffened under your hands. A warm, wet liquid splashed against your stomach while something touched your belly and... twitched. Your eyes quickly shot open wide to see Nishiki's face just inches from your's, his staring eyes fixed and reflecting back at you glassily. Your vision glancing down rapidly to see the cavernous hole that had opened in his stomach, a smooth muscular octopus-like tentacle was poking through the shredded flesh of his stomach, reaching out to tentatively twist in your own blood splattered shirt. 

"Well, Well. Looks like I get the two-for-one dinner special tonight." 

Your gaze drifted over Nishiki's shoulder to the white haired old man leaning on a cane standing on the opposite side of the street. In his cable knit red sweater and khaki trousers, he was the classic image of someone's well-loved grandfather. The sight only marred by the three thick, twisting tentacles that had sprouted from the old man's back. 

With a sucking pop, the tentacle in Nishiki's stomach retracted, causing his limp body to slump forward in your arms with his head resting in the curve of your neck. "Let's make this easy, little girl." The old man smiled sinisterly as he stalked forward, his cane discarded on the street. His red irises burned with madness and hunger from the inky depths of his coal black eyes. 

You couldn't scream or move, just standing their helplessly clutching Nishiki's torn body like a shield while the writhing tentacles and snapping jaw of the old man slunk closer.

"(f/n), Don't panic." Hot breath whispered in your ear as Nishiki's head raised from your shoulder and his body turned to face at the old man ghoul. His hands pushing you protectively between his back and the side of the building. "I told you, nobody's gonna hurt you as long as I'm alive." The amber in his irises fading to a bloody scarlet while the sclera darkened to jet black. Red veins appeared under Nishiki's eyes while a long tail glowed with a slight greenish tinge as it emerged from between the hem of his sweater and the waistband of his pants.

Nishiki gave a cocky smirk while he crooked his fingers in the 'bring it on' gesture. "Come on Old Man, let's see what you got." he called, snapping his tail with a definitive crack against the empty air. 

The old man deafeningly roared, charging at Nishiki with full ghoul speed while Nishiki jumped up in the air to dodge, slicing his kagune downward as he did to chop off one of the old man's Rinkaku kagune. 

The old man squealed in pain and shock, hands clutching uselessly at the stump of kagune. "I'm gonna kill you!" he roared, charging again at full speed with the remaining two Rinkaku poised to strike overhead. Nishiki chuckled, dodging the attack once again only to quickly spear a hole in the old man's left thigh.

Back and forth, they furiously engaged in battle at speeds too fast for your mortal eyes to follow. Their kagune's clanging together metallically in the dark night. 

Finally, they stopped. Standing a few feet apart in the street, they glared at each other as they panted, silently watching to see who was going to make the next move and giving you the opportunity to see all of their injuries. Nishiki still had the cave-like hole in stomach but except for a small bloodied slash on his right hip and his left cheek, he seemed relativity uninjured from the clash. As your gaze shifted to the old man, it was obvious he had suffered far worse. Another one of his Rinkaku was gone, leaving him with only one remaining, along with a completely severed right arm, a baseball sized hole just above his left knee and a long oozing slash that ran diagonally from his right temple, across his nose and right eye to end just below the opening where his right ear should have been. 

"Is that it, Old Man? I'm surprised." Nishiki taunted between breaths, pushing his glasses up his nose with one bloodied finger. "You're pathetic! I don't see how you've survived this long. You should have been CCG bait a long time ago." 

"Say what you will. It takes brains, not brawn, to survive as long as I have." The old man sneered, a crafty smile stretching across his mutilated face seconds before he lunged to attack you, his last remaining Rinkaku aimed straight for your heart.

Your arms raised in defense to the incoming weapon but no contact ever came. Instead rough hands shoved you in the back, knocking you down to the ground while Nishiki stood in your place. The height difference between you two causing the Old Man to miss, driving his Rinkaku in Nishiki's chest but missing his heart by inches. 

"You missed." he growled deeply. That cocky smirk you knew so well appeared again as Nishiki plunged his Bikaku kagune deep in the Old Man's chest, completely accurate in severing the Old Man's heart from his body. The lifeless corpse and kagune falling to the pavement with a dull thud.

Your vision darted between the corpse and a still heavily panting Nishiki with his black and crimson eyes and long blood covered tail before returning back to the body. The kagune still slightly twitching even thought the old man was certainly dead. 

"(f/n)" his voice hoarsely whispers, your glance snapping back to his face. Concern brightly shining from deep within those dark predator eyes as he asks "Are you okay?" 

"Your... Your a ghoul." The words meant to be loud but as they passed your lips emerged only as a breathless whisper. He nodded in response, still eyeing you warily for the explosive response he was expecting but you made no move to leave. Instead, you cautiously approached him with bated breath until you stood face to face. 

Nishiki stood wordlessly, not moving and barely able to breathe as delicate fingers tentatively reached upwards to trace lightly over the healing scratch on his cheek. The fingers climbed up to gently brush over the dark veins visible beneath his eyes that pulsed with his every heartbeat before sliding back down to cradle his cheek, his own hand rising to cover yours as he nuzzled his face into the soft skin of your palm. 

"You're okay with this? With me?" he murmurers, his blood stained kagune slowly stroking up and down your back in long, soothing motions. All traces of his normal arrogant attitude gone, leaving only this affectionate Nishiki who seemed eager for your approval... and your love.

"I think I am." you reply. The hand not captured by Nishiki's reaching out to rub the faintly glowing muscle of his kagune. The tail's muscles rippling and twitching rapidly under your soft strokes. 

"Why?" he asks. Curiosity radiating off of him like a aura.

"I trust you." you stated simply. Stroking the underside of his kagune with the tip of your finger. 

"Would you stop that! I'm not a cat!" Nishiki grumbled, withdrawing his kagune back into his body while his eyes changed back to their normal amber shade. 

"It's feels squishy and weird, kinda like a tongue." you giggle, finding Nishiki's indignant expression at having his kagune described as 'squishy' hilarious in the wake of the night's horror filled activities and emotional confessions.

He scoffed, turning and started to walk away towards home when he stopped. Glancing back over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow "You coming?" he asked.

Still giggling, you ran to catch up with his long strides. Reaching a hand down to lace your fingers with his as both walked away from the bloody scene. "Let's go home." you smiled brightly. 

Ghoul and human relationships don't usually work out. But just maybe, you two can beat the odds.

{I checked you  
If it's already been done, undo it  
It takes two  
It's up to me and you to prove it 

I trust you} 


End file.
